An Anniversary & An Argument
by sexyscholar
Summary: PWP. Ron and Draco celebrate an anniversary. Set in the same loveydovey world as “Maybe, This Time.” What can I tell you? The Ron and Draco muses weren’t finished with me yet.


Title: An Anniversary & An Argument, or The More Things Change...

Author: Mona (sexyscholar)

Rating: NC-17. Yay porn!

Summary: PWP. Ron and Draco celebrate an anniversary. Set in the same lovey-dovey world as "Maybe, This Time."

Word Count: 6,500+

Disclaimer: I don't own them; they own me.

Beta(s): Huge thanks to Kurla88 & EllieAngel. Goddesses, I tell you.

Notes/Warnings: Top/Dom-ish!Ron, rimming, fisting.

A/N: What can I tell you? The Ron and Draco muses weren't finished with me yet. This is a thank-you of sorts to Thevina for all of her help with "Maybe, This Time." She'd mentioned that she'd like to read something I'd hinted upon in MTT.

To celebrate their third year anniversary, Ron had decided to take Draco to his favourite Muggle restaurant. He knew of course, that Draco would have probably preferred being flayed alive than to patronise a Muggle establishment, but he reckoned that since he was paying the tab, Draco really didn't have a say in the matter.

All things considered, it all went fairly well.

Draco nagged about and nitpicked at every dish the waiter had brought to their table; not that it stopped him from eating any of it. He'd eaten with a fervor Ron hadn't seen since watching Fleur at Christmas dinner at the Burrow while she'd been pregnant the year before.

Ron had kicked him in the shins several times during the evening for various nasty remarks he'd made, including one about their waiter's breath smelling like he'd eaten some sort of "dead rotting thing" for lunch. Draco retaliated with verbal barbs -- Ron had been a thug, a simpleton and a boorish oaf, all in the space of a couple of hours. 

Other patrons pretended not to look towards their table, and Ron could only imagine what they might have been thinking. He'd supposed it would probably be something along the lines of wondering how they could be fiercely bickering one moment, and feeding each other bites of food and making goo-goo eyes at each other the next.

_It's all very typical of us really,_ Ron thought.

Afterwards, they lingered at their table for a while longer, perusing the dessert menu. Draco asked for an espresso, while Ron settled for a cup of regular coffee and an order of chocolate mousse.

Ron dumped several spoonfuls of sugar into his cup, followed by an obscene amount of sweet cream. Draco made a disgusted-sounding noise, and Ron looked up at him. "What? What'd I do now?"

"Perhaps you'd like some coffee with your sugar and cream?" Draco wrinkled his nose. "I mean really, Ron." 

"Sweets for the sweet." Ron shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee and humming contentedly.

"You keep eating that way, and I'll have no choice but to put you on a diet." Draco teased. "I like you thick, but not too thick."

"You've never complained about my thickness before. In fact, if memory serves, you've really quite enjoyed it." Ron winked. "Since we're on the subject of eating habits, I think you're the one that should worry about a diet. Those little shrimps wrapped in bacon you had? What about the crab bisque? And the filet mignon? For all of your griping about going to a Muggle restaurant, your appetite certainly didn't seem to take issue."

Draco looked down into his cup. "It was better than I'd expected," he muttered under his breath. "May I have a taste?" he asked, pointing at the mousse. 

"Sure." Ron spooned a small dollop of the chocolate and held it to Draco's mouth. Draco wrapped his lips around the spoon and Ron watched while he tasted the dessert with obvious relish. It was fascinating to watch -- and more than a little arousing. Ron wondered if Draco had done it on purpose.

"Mmmm, that is good." Draco nodded, humming softly and licking his lips.

"I told you the food here was great. I learned about this place when Hermione suggested it for Ginny and Harry's engagement party." Ron shifted, leaning to the side. "I still say you should have come with me, Draco. It would've been alright, you know."

Draco sighed. "Ron, the fact that I'm in love with you does not mean that I'm enamoured with the idea of spending more time with Potter and Granger than is absolutely necessary. Though it would have been nice to see your sister; I enjoy her company."

"Uh huh." Ron had been puzzled by Draco's fondness for his sister -- he would have reckoned that after the wicked Bat-Bogey hex she used on him in fifth year, Draco would want bugger all to do with Ginny. But then, Ron never would have believed that he'd be absolutely head over heels for Draco someday, so he'd pretty much given up on making assumptions about such things.

"I especially enjoy all the juicy bits of gossip she has about you." Draco waggled his eyebrows.

"So I've been right to worry whenever I see the two of you together; you're plotting against me!" Ron laughed and shook his head, focusing his attention on the dishes still at their table. "Look at all of this, it's bloody ridiculous. I just hope I can pay for it all -- leave it to you to order the most expensive things on the menu." Ron smirked at Draco.

"Naturally -- I have nothing but the best." Draco lightly touched the back of Ron's hand with his fingertips. "Don't worry. The Ministry pays you well enough. You know, I can always take c--."

"No," Ron snapped. "I've got it."

"Right. Of course." Draco pulled his hand back and picked up his cup of coffee. Ron thought he sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just-- you know how I am."

"I know. And I can understand your desire to be self-reliant. It doesn't stop me from wanting to take care of you, though." Draco smiled. He finally took a sip of his espresso and puckered his lips.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No, no. Espresso is something of an acquired taste. It's a rather bitter drink, but it can be quite good, once you get used to it.

"Since when do you drink espresso? Normally, you'd have a latte or cappuccino...or something equally poncey." Ron raised an eyebrow and ate a spoonful of mousse, getting a spot of chocolate on his upper lip.

Draco pursed his lips and ignored the remark, taking another sip. "Honestly, Ron. One would think that after these years of our being together, you'd have learned something about how to appreciate the finer things in life." He smirked at Ron from behind his cup. "Take me for example -- you've no idea how to appreciate me. We've been sitting here for hours, and you've not made one indecent gesture toward me." Draco pouted and Ron's cock stirred again.

"That's because I was trying to be a gentleman." Ron laughed. He leaned in toward Draco, lowering his voice. "But, now that you've brought it up, I'll confess that I've been seriously entertaining the idea of taking you home and fucking you boneless." Draco's eyes widened for a moment and Ron laughed again. "Something like that?" Ron slid his hand under the table and grazed Draco's knee with his fingertips.

Leaning forward, Draco wiped the cream from Ron's lip with his finger. He then popped it into his own mouth and sucked on it. "Yes. Something quite like that," Draco said. His voice was low and thick and it, along with watching Draco suck on his own finger, sent a shiver down Ron's spine. Draco stroked the back of Ron's hand with the wet digit and said, "Well if that's the case, then I think we should go home straight away." Draco had slipped off one of his shoes and slid his foot between Ron's thighs, wriggling his toes against his crotch.

"Mmph!" Ron swallowed hard at the light tickling against his groin and pushed Draco's foot away. Draco ran his tongue across his teeth and grinned. Ron suppressed the urge to leap across the table and take Draco right there, but only just. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." Ron signaled the waiter for the bill.

Ron blanched for a moment when he saw the final amount, but he'd shrugged it off, rationalising that it was their anniversary. He reached for his wallet, pulled several notes and placed them on the plate. Ron stood up and handed Draco his coat, then took his own and led Draco out of the restaurant.

On their way out, Ron apologised to the maitre d' for Draco's earlier remarks.  
He was very gracious about it, and told Ron that he would pass the message along. His smile slowly changed to a look of alarm that was directed to a point over Ron's shoulder. Ron turned to find Draco standing behind him, a particularly nasty scowl settling on his features. Ron knew that he'd pissed Draco off, and judging by the severity of the look, he'd really done a bang-up job of it this time.

"Draco..." he said cautiously, reaching for Draco's hand.

"I can bloody well speak for myself!" Draco snatched his hand out of Ron's reach. "Fuck you!" he spat out, charging out of the restaurant. 

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sod it all," he muttered. He shrugged apologetically at the maitre d' and, grabbing his coat, headed out after Draco.

As he stepped out onto the street, a few fat droplets of rain spattered onto Ron's head. "Oh, just lovely," he said angrily. He looked to his left and spotted Draco far ahead of him, walking briskly and waving his hands about as he shouted into the empty air about Ron having the audacity to apologise for him.

"Why does he always have to be so bloody sensitive?!" Ron shouted to no one in particular. He put on his coat; turning up the collar to keep the rain from seeping into his clothes, and set off after Draco.

_How can he move so fast after eating all that food?_ Ron wondered absently as he picked up his pace. "Draco!" he called out. "Draco! Bollocks!"

By the time he'd finally caught up to Draco, Ron was angry as well -- he hated running -- and he used his weight advantage to grab hold of Draco, pushing him into an alleyway. He spun Draco around and pinned him against the wall, placing his hands against Draco's chest. 

"Take your great spotted hands off of me, Weasel!" Draco yelled. Growling angrily, Draco twisted and pushed his body against Ron. "Get off of me, damn you!"

Ron winced; he hadn't heard him speak that name in what seemed like ages, and while he was reasonably sure that Draco had used it because he was angry, he cursed himself for letting it get to him. After several pleas for Draco to calm down went unheard, Ron shifted his weight and leaned hard into him. "Will you _please_ stand still and calm down?!" Ron ground out the words through clenched teeth.

Draco had stilled, but by no means was he calm. He glowered at Ron, breathing heavily and clenching his fists. "There. Perfectly calm," he sneered. "Now get the fuck off of me."

Draco was livid; Ron had no doubts about that. He also had no doubt about the fact that Draco was extremely sexy when he was angry. He'd hated the cliché, but it was especially true in Draco's case: his skin was moist from the rain, and his lips had gone a dark pink. Draco had slicked his hair earlier back that night, but now it was loose, clinging to his face and neck in thick wet cords. An errant drop of rain slid down along Draco's jaw and Ron desperately wanted to wipe it away with his tongue.

His cock stirred for a third time that evening and Ron knew that if he didn't make things right with Draco now, he would be spending a very lonely evening at the Manor, with only his hands and his fantasies to keep him warm. That wasn't going to happen tonight -- not on their anniversary. Tonight, Ron intended on being balls-deep inside Draco's smooth and heated body, pressing kisses against that finely-boned jaw and listening to Draco's cries of pleasure as he came...

_Oh, bugger this._

Ron briefly considered that Draco would probably not take at all kindly being kissed right now; he might hex Ron for even attempting it, which made complete logical sense. On the other hand, Ron was absolute rubbish at listening to logic where Draco was concerned. Gripping the lapels of Draco's coat, Ron pulled him hard against his body and took his mouth in an urgent kiss. Their teeth clacked together from the impact; the resulting pain was sharp and Ron could taste blood in his mouth, but neither of those things was reason enough for him to break the kiss.

Draco struggled against him, which only served to excite Ron further. He was pushing and pulling and squirming against him, which felt quite a bit like foreplay. There was also something acutely satisfying about being able to pin Draco down and keep him there. Ron pushed his tongue past Draco's lips and into his mouth, sliding it against the inside of Draco's cheek.

Draco moaned into Ron's mouth, returning his kiss with zeal. He then set his hands on Ron's hips and moved them under Ron's coat, squeezing his arse. He pulled his mouth away and bit Ron's lower lip. "Bastard," he muttered, curling his left leg around Ron's right. "You make me so bloody angry sometimes."

"'S part of my charm. Doesn't stop you from wanting me though, does it?" Ron licked at the sore spot on his lip before ducking his head under Draco's chin, kissing and placing tiny bites on his neck. He could feel Draco's erection pressing against his thigh beneath the layers of clothing, and he groaned with the awareness that Draco's arousal was equal to his own.

He'd reckoned that Draco would forgive him, or at the very least forget about being angry with him long enough to be thoroughly shagged; for the time being, that was good enough for Ron. He moved his hand down Draco's front, pushed past the flaps of his coat, and smoothed his fingers along the hard bulge. Draco moaned again, and Ron took a long lick of his throat, finally pulling away to make a narrow space between them. He shoved his hand into Draco trousers and pants, curling his fingers around his erection and began alternating between pulling on and squeezing his cock.

Draco had buried his face into the crook of Ron's neck, and Ron could feel his breath, moist and heavy, against his skin. He smirked as Draco bucked his hips up into his hand, grunting with every slide. Ron heard Draco mumble something, but he couldn't make it out amidst the sound of the rain falling on and around them. He chose to ignore it, and pulled harder on Draco's cock.

Without any warning Ron was aware of, Draco brought his head back up and pulled Ron's hand out of his trousers. He was breathing hard and his lips were slightly swollen. "Didn't you hear me?!"

Ron shook his head. He'd known that Draco had said something, but his brain was too addled by lust to do any real thinking about it now. All he really wanted to do was wrap his hand back around Draco's cock and pull at him until he was sweating and trembling and begging for release.

"Let me back in, Draco," Ron urged, nuzzling Draco's neck. "Let me make you come."

"No," Draco replied firmly. "I said I want to go home."

Ron froze. _He can't still be angry with me,_ he thought.

"I want to go home. And I want you to do what you promised." Draco said, tangling his fingers in Ron's thick hair.

Relieved, Ron grinned against Draco's neck and went back to his task. "I don't remember promising anything. I may have mentioned something in passing..." The last words were muffled, as Ron had taken to kissing Draco's Adam's apple.

"Ron, let me make this as clear for you as I can. You mentioned something about fucking me boneless. I want to know if you're up to the task." Draco challenged. He took his hands from Ron's hair and rested them against Ron's chest, pushing him back.

Ron's heart tripped a beat at Draco's recall of what he'd said earlier at the restaurant, and he tucked his fingers back into the waistband of Draco's trousers, pulling their bodies together again. "I did say something about that, didn't I?"

"You did. I consider that a promise, coming from you. A Gryffindor's word is supposed to be binding, yes?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know about all that. Besides, it wasn't exactly a promise." Ron replied.

Draco widened his eyes and pouted. "Does that mean you won't fuck me?" He sounded petulant.

"I-- that is, well-- Merlin, Draco. You know I can't think when you get all-- well, when you do that," Ron floundered, a flush creeping up his neck.

"Why do you think I do it?" Draco said, leaning forward and licking Ron's lips. "Home. Now."

Ron glanced around the alleyway and, satisfied that they were alone, held fast to Draco's waistband and wrapped his fingers around his wrist. "You do it; you're better at side-alongs than I am." Ron shut his eyes in anticipation of being Apparated.

"Indeed. I'd hate for us to splinch at a time like this." Draco grinned, closing his eyes, and with a loud _crack!_ he and Ron Disapparated.

Opening his eyes a few seconds later, Ron recognised that they were standing in the lounge at the Manor. He knew it to be one of Draco's favorite rooms of the house, but he couldn't imagine why he'd want to shag there when they had a perfectly good, large bed upstairs to roll around in. He released Draco's wrist, opening and closing his hand a few times before he spoke.

"Erm, Draco? Why didn't you Apparate us to the bedroom?"

"Would take too long," Draco replied, pulling Ron's hand from the waistband of his trousers. He took off his coat and laid it on a nearby armchair. 

Ron wanted to ask Draco exactly how he figured it would take longer to Apparate to one room as opposed to another, but Draco was suddenly pressed against him again, unbuttoning his coat and kissing him deeply, and Ron didn't care anymore. Draco's breath was warm and soft; he tasted faintly of coffee and chocolate.

"Draco," Ron managed when Draco pulled away and slid his coat off of his arms. "I see you're not angry with me anymore."

"Oh, I am. But we can fight about that later." Draco smiled as his eyes moved from Ron's face to his chest and concentrated on unbuttoning his shirt.

"We're going to fight on our anniversary -- after we've shagged. Well, at least we've got our priorities in order." Ron chuckled as he watched Draco's fingers work at the buttons.

"Indeed," Draco murmured. He slipped the shirt off Ron's shoulders and smoothed his hands over his skin. Draco tilted his head upward slightly and kissed the hollow of Ron's throat.

Ron could feel Draco's tongue dart out against his skin, licking random patterns near his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Connecting the dots," Draco replied, sniggering into Ron's skin.

"Hmph." Ron rolled his eyes and huffed, toeing off his shoes.

"Don't be that way, Ron. You know I've come to love your freckles. It's as though cinnamon sugar was sprinkled all over your skin. But I suspect that cinnamon sugar wouldn't taste as sweet." Draco went back to licking and sucking on Ron's neck.

"Uh huh," Ron said absently. His skin was warm and tingling all over, reacting to Draco's tongue working against his neck. Ron set his hands on Draco's waist and pulled his shirt loose from his trousers. His fingers slipped underneath the material and pressed against the small of his back. Draco hummed his approval, and Ron brought his hands around to Draco's stomach, walking his fingers upward. He toyed with Draco's nipples, twisting them softly between his thumb and index fingers.

Draco took his mouth away from Ron's neck and said, "More."

"More of what?" Ron asked.

"Of everything. Anything. Just more." Draco growled.

"I think I can manage that." Ron pulled his hands out of Draco's shirt and began unbuttoning it from the shirttail to the collar. He leaned down and kissed Draco, pressing and sliding against his skin. Draco parted his lips and Ron deepened the kiss, sucking Draco's tongue into his mouth. He had finished unbuttoning Draco's shirt and had almost pulled it off, save for one of the cuffs that had gotten caught on the band of Draco's watch.

Draco broke the kiss. "Bloody fucking hell," he swore, lifting his arm across his chest and unfastening the watch. He dropped the watch where they stood and it made a soft clinking sound as it landed on the carpet.

Ron finished pulling off the shirt, and bent down slightly, sucking Draco's left nipple into his mouth. He took his time licking at the pebbled skin, enjoying the way it hardened under his tongue. Ron felt Draco's fingers crawl up into his hair and tug great handfuls of it.

Ron took Draco's fingers out of his hair and straightened up. "As much as I was enjoying that, I can't stay bent over that way. Let's go to bed."

"No. Here," Draco said, gesturing to the sofa.

"Erm...," Ron began, "I don't think we'd fit. I mean, look at these." He pointed at his legs. "It's no wonder I trip so often -- they're so bloody long, I can't get out of my own way. Yours aren't much shorter. I mean, I just don't think we'd fit..." Ron trailed off -- he'd run out of reasons against it.

Draco covered his mouth and coughed lightly, then looked at Ron and smirked. "You can't be serious. I'm standing here half naked, telling you that I want you to have me anyway you'd like...and you're worrying over logistics?" Draco draped his arms on Ron's shoulders and leaned in close. "Stop thinking so much, and concentrate on what's truly important here -- fucking me six ways from Sunday."

_Straight to the point...without question, one of Draco's finest attributes._

"Right," Ron replied, leaning down and claiming Draco's mouth for his own. He kissed and nipped at his lips before sliding his tongue into Draco's mouth. Ron linked his arms behind Draco's back and held him as tightly as he could manage.

He was so involved in the kiss that Ron barely noticed they were moving until the backs of his knees bumped against the edge of the sofa. He let go of Draco and fell backward, his arse landing on the cushion with a soft plop.

Draco stood in front of him and took off his shoes and socks. "Ah, my ever-graceful love," he said.

Ron wasn't given the opportunity to respond -- Draco had climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and resting his hands on Ron's shoulders. Ron sat up and pulled Draco into another kiss, flicking his tongue against Draco's lower lip. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Draco replied.

Ron noted that Draco was more than a bit breathless. He could feel Draco's erection straining in his trousers and his own cock twitched in response. Ron trailed his fingers down Draco's stomach and unfastened his trousers, pushing them down onto his hips. He reached into Draco's pants with his left hand, threading through his soft pubic hair and pulling out his stiff cock. The shaft throbbed in his hand and Ron ran his thumb against the head, spreading the fluid that had already seeped out.

Draco groaned. "Ron...fuck. Oh yes...yes."

Ron had barely gotten his fingers around Draco's cock before he was thrusting up into his hand and moaning loudly. Draco's fingernails were digging into his shoulders, but Ron didn't mind it, not with the way Draco had thrown his head back and was calling his name over and over. With his right hand, Ron managed to unfasten his own trousers and pull out his cock from his pants, dark pink and hard from having been neglected until then. He brought the hand to his mouth and spit into his palm, then moved it back to his lap and stroked his shaft, using the saliva as a lubricant.

Ron stopped pulling at Draco's cock with his left hand and brought it up to the back of Draco's head, pulling him down for a kiss. He pushed his hips against Draco's and opened his right hand to accommodate Draco's cock as well as his own.

Draco yelled out, and Ron's head fell back against the sofa, groaning loudly at the feeling of their cocks sliding against one another. Draco was nearly bouncing in Ron's lap, and Ron squeezed their cocks harder, trying to give Draco as much friction as he was able.

"Oh...Merlin, Ron...going to come...if...stop," Draco rasped out.

Ron pieced together what he reckoned Draco was trying to tell him, but ignored the warning -- he couldn't stop now, not when Draco was so close. _That'd just be cruel,_ Ron thought, so he sped up his strokes instead. He relished the slick, wet sounds that came from his hand sliding against their cocks.

"But I want you to come, Draco. Isn't that the best part?" he asked.

Draco's answer came in the form of a strangled-sounding moan. Ron still had his left hand against the back of Draco head, and he used it to press Draco's forehead against his own to keep him from pulling away. "You're so close. I can feel it," Ron whispered. "Come for me, Draco." He moved forward until their lips were only a breath apart. "Come _on_."

"Merlinfuckingyes! Oh gods, ohohohhh!" Draco came with a shout, his semen spurting high into the moist air between their bodies and spattering onto Ron's stomach. Ron slowed his strokes but didn't stop, forcing out the last few drops as they spilled over his wide knuckles.

Draco reached down and stopped Ron's hand, letting his head fall against Ron's shoulder. "For Merlin's sake, Ron, please stop." Draco said. His voice was low and mildly hoarse.

"So, how was that? Alright?" Ron asked. He smiled at Draco, slipping his fingers into his mouth -- one after the other -- and licking them clean.

Draco nodded. "Quite."

"Mmhmm," Ron hummed, still lightly stroking his own cock.

"Gods, I'm boneless." Draco said.

Ron gave him a wide smile. "I've accomplished my mission then."

"No." Draco inspected the nails on his left hand. "Not exactly."

"But you just said--"

"I know what I said," Draco interrupted. "As pleasurable as that may have been, it was most assuredly not fucking." He sat back on Ron's lap, a smug grin on his face.

"Merlin's beard, Draco! You just refuse to admit that I...I...bloody hell!" Ron was fuming; he hated that Draco could fluster him so easily.

"I have no clue what you're saying, but I'm not refusing to admit anything. I am stating a plain fact. You said you would fuck me, and you haven't." He paused and smiled. "I can't believe we're arguing about this."

Ron rested his head on the back of the sofa and laughed. "You could start an argument about toothpaste, Draco. I reckon you have a fair point, though -- I haven't made good on my so-called promise. Good thing too, considering I still have this." Ron looked down at his erection, curving upward and bobbing heavily against his stomach. He looked up again to find Draco staring at it as well. "It'd be a shame to let this go to waste, don't you think?" Ron grinned and winked at Draco. "Get up."

Draco stood up rather shakily and finished pulling off his trousers and pants. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at Ron. "So, how would you like to fuck me, Weasley?"

"As often and in as many positions as humanly possible, Malfoy. Right now I'll settle for you on your back." Ron pulled off his socks and smiled broadly as he stood in front of Draco. He pressed his fingertips into Draco's shoulders and pushed him down on the sofa. 

Draco leaned back and planted his feet on the floor. He brought his hands to his chest and began pulling hard at his nipples. Draco gazed up at Ron and moaned softly. The sound played over and over in Ron's head, creating a hard knot in the pit of his stomach. His skin felt prickly-hot with need and Ron had hoped that he could resist the urge to bury himself in Draco long enough to accomplish the task he'd set for himself.

Ron stepped between Draco's legs and kneeled on the floor. "Hold your knees up for me, love." Draco complied, bringing his knees to his chest and holding them there so that he was open and on full display for Ron.

"Lovely," Ron murmured. He licked Draco's inner thigh, making tiny circles against the skin. Draco moaned again, and Ron smiled inwardly. He continued his course, licking up Draco's thigh, finally stopping in front of the puckered flesh of Draco's entrance. Ron leaned forward, nuzzling against the thin layer of skin between Draco's sac and anus. He breathed in the damp, musky scent of Draco's body and the knot in his belly tightened.

He could feel Draco trembling -- whether it was from anticipation or the straining of his muscles, Ron couldn't be sure. He smoothed his palms over Draco's flesh and then leaned in, dragging his tongue in one long, smooth swipe against Draco's anus.

"Fuck!" Draco rasped.

"I said I would; don't rush me."

Ron paced himself, taking languid licks of the highly sensitive skin, and then blowing air over it; Draco shuddered and twitched against his mouth. Ron licked around the rim before pushing his tongue inside, humming as the ring of muscle clenched around it. Draco moaned wantonly, stringing together a litany of praises and curses.

Ron found the whole scenario ridiculously hot, and he was heady with the sounds Draco was making; he wished he could lick and suckle him like this for hours. Unfortunately, the muscles in his neck were cramping rather badly and his cock was so hard that it was beginning to hurt. Reluctantly, Ron pulled his tongue from Draco's anus.

"No...no, not yet..." he pleaded.

"Ssh," Ron whispered. He sucked his finger into his mouth and then pressed it against Draco's opening, but didn't push in. He rubbed the pad of his finger across the hole, grinning at the way Draco shuddered and how his muscles clenched and grasped on every touch. He placed a kiss on Draco's thigh and then pushed the finger into his arse with a surprisingly smooth slide.

Draco pushed back hard against him. "No...no fingers...just fuck me."

Ron ignored Draco's plea and pushed in another finger while he summoned a phial of lube with a muttered Accio spell. He caught the phial in his free hand and popped the cap, pouring the oily gel on the fingers he was pushing in and pulling out of Draco's arse. He slipped in a third finger, scissoring them inside the channel and turning his wrist so that his fingertips slipped past his prostate. Ron moaned a little as Draco's muscles gripped against his fingers.

"Nnngh..." Draco gurgled. "Ron...I...nnnngh..."

"Yeah, I know." Ron opened and closed his fingers a few more times before withdrawing them. He sat back, watching as Draco's hole clenched and relaxed, and he got an idea.

"Draco. Stretch yourself for me." Ron said evenly, pushing his trousers and pants down just past his arse.

Draco looked up, gnawing on his lower lip. "I-I don't understand. I'm ready. You've already..."

"Do it," Ron commanded. He got up onto his knees and scooted forward between Draco's thighs. He set one hand on Draco's knee and stroked his shaft with the other. "Stretch yourself." His tone had turned dark and dominant.

Draco didn't say anything -- he only nodded, putting two fingers in his mouth to wet them while pushing his knees outward. He moved his hand down his stomach and eased the fingers inside slowly, moaning as he filled himself. He wriggled them back and forth, stretching himself as Ron has instructed.

Ron licked his lips while he watched Draco's fingers disappear slowly into his arse, from the tips to the knuckles. He'd found his mouth had gone dry and he swallowed hard, sliding his hand back and forth along his length and pressing his thumb against the base of his cock. Steadying himself, Ron stopped pulling and spread lube on the shaft. Moving forward, he rubbed the head against Draco's entrance and pressed lightly. He could feel Draco's fingers begin to slide away, and he gripped his wrist with his free hand.

"No. Keep them in. Keep them-- oh _shite_..." Ron sucked in a breath as the head of his cock breached the tight ring of muscle. He continued to push, moving slowly until he was completely buried in Draco. Ron had to hold still for a moment for fear that he'd come then -- Draco's channel was hot and slick and it clutched against him with a greediness Ron hadn't realized possible. Then there were Draco's fingers -- still wedged inside, sliding against both his channel and Ron's shaft -- and it was all so tight that Ron worried he might rip Draco's body in two. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to move, but he had to try; it just felt too good not to.

Carefully, Ron moved in Draco, pulling back and pushing with slow, hard strokes; Draco winced briefly, but didn't protest. Ron poured more gel into his hand and slicked it on the exposed portions of both his shaft and Draco's fingers. He stilled, taking in the feeling of Draco's fingers slipping against him. "Push your fingers...slide them 'round. I want you to fuck yourself for me, Draco."

Draco complied, moaning deeply as he pushed his fingers back and forth into himself. "Merlin... Ron, what's come over you? So full...tight...I...oh gods. Fuck me, Ron." His breath hitched and he clenched around Ron's cock again. Draco gazed up at Ron; he had a dark look in his eyes. "Come on Ron. Fuck me."

"Think you can take it? I'm not gonna go easy on you," Ron warned.

"I can take anything you've got."

Ron leered at Draco, then closed his eyes and pounded into his arse over and over -- each push sending sparks of white heat into his belly and lower back. "Bloody fuck, Draco! You're so goddamned tight...I...shite." Ron could feel Draco's fingers moving against him alternatively; it created a constant friction and Ron gnashed his teeth, grunting hard on every thrust. He felt Draco shudder against him, and he opened his eyes to find Draco pulling at his renewed erection. Ron leaned forward and pushed himself into Draco completely. "Did I say you could touch that? Let go," he ordered, curling his hand over Draco's smaller one. "I said _let go_."

"Make me," Draco challenged, and squeezed his hand harder around his cock.

"You can't keep up, Draco. You won't be able to concentrate on more than thing at a time. Give it to me."

Draco must have agreed, because he let go of his cock. "Do it then, Ron. Make me...make me come again."

"Yeah," Ron groaned out, taking hold of Draco and stroking him hard. He twisted his wrist as he pulled, rubbing his thumb over the head. Draco mewled and Ron moved faster; the pressure in his groin was building exponentially. "Fuck. Shite. Bloody fucking...oh fuck Draco...gonna come."

"No! Nonono gods no..." Draco pleaded.

Ron dimly heard Draco's pleas over the sound of blood pounding in his ears, but he was too far gone to stop. "Oh GOD!" Ron let go of Draco's cock and slammed forward twice more, yelling as he came inside of Draco. His hips continued to jerk as he slipped out, a few drops of semen still oozing from his cock. Ron's whole body felt tremendously heavy.

"No! Goddamn it, Ron!" Draco panted. "What about me?!"

Ron didn't answer him. He sat back down, resting on his heels. Ron looked at Draco once, then leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Draco's cock. He pushed his three fingers back inside of him and marveled at how slick and open he was. The tips of his fingers brushed against Draco's, and took Draco into his mouth entirely, moaning around him. Ron heard Draco groan and felt his hand bump against the side of his head as it slid up into Ron's hair.

"My fucking gods, Ron. Oh fuck--" Draco arched up into Ron's mouth, pushing his fingers harder into himself. "Keep going. Keep-- oh Merlin..."

Ron swiped his tongue across the head and shaft as he sucked hard on Draco's length. His teeth grazed the thick veins along the underside, and he could feel Draco's muscles grasping around his fingers. Ron took a chance and slid a fourth finger into the channel.

Draco hissed loudly and pulled his own fingers free. "More lube. Need more."

Ron opened his mouth and Draco's cock came out with an audible _pop!_ He pulled out his fingers, coated them with more lube and slid them back inside one at a time.

"Better?" he asked.

"Y-yes. How many is that, Ron?" Draco was shaking.

"Four," Ron replied as he watched his fingers disappear into Draco's body. He was surprised at how breathless his own voice sounded. "Too much?"

"Wh-whole hand; I think...I want. Whole..." Draco said.

"Alright," he said, slowly turning his wrist and pulling his fingers out. Ron took the phial and covered his entire hand, and wrist for good measure, with lube. He wriggled his fingers, allowing the slippery liquid move between them. Keeping his fingers and thumb as straight and as close as he could, he closed them together like a beak and pressed them against Draco's entrance.

Even though Draco had been stretched pretty thoroughly already, Ron's fingers still met with resistance as he gently pushed them in. He released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and gulped as he watched his entire hand sink into Draco's body. "A-are you alright?"

"Nnngh..._g-gods_..." Draco moaned.

"Draco?" Ron was a little worried now.

"M-more."

_Well, I reckon he's alright then._

Ron gingerly pushed and slid his hand inside of Draco, taking care to not move too hard or too fast in one direction or the other. Once he felt secure in his rhythm, Ron moved forward and took Draco into his mouth again. Draco's cock had gone a bit soft, but as Ron worked his tongue along the shaft and head, it grew hard and thick in his mouth. His cheeks caved in as he sucked hard on Draco's length.

"Oh dear gods, I need to come..._Ronplease_." Draco was very nearly whimpering now; his hips jerked erratically, as if he didn't know which way to move.

Ron laved his tongue against the head of Draco's cock once more, and slipped his fingers past his prostate. He felt more than heard Draco cry out, and Ron knew that he'd won this round.

"Ron, I--I--oh! OH! _GODS!_" Draco yelled, arching his back off of the sofa.

Draco was coming, and by the way he was screaming to the gods up there, Ron reckoned it must've been quite intense. He held Draco's hips down as best he could with his free hand, and rode his orgasm out with him. Draco came hard and thick into his mouth and Ron drank it down greedily. Ron carefully pulled his hand out of Draco and concentrated on licking his cock clean of semen until Draco bucked him off. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and beamed at Draco, then got to his knees and leaned into Draco, kissing his way up his stomach.

"Bloody hell," Draco breathed. "That was unbelievable." He was silent for a few moments. "I'm glad to see that you're still a man of your word, Ronald Weasley," he said.

Ron had been resting his head on Draco's stomach, and he turned and nipped the skin just above his navel. "Fuck you, Draco Malfoy," he said, but there was no anger in it.

"I think not. It'll be my turn next."

"We'll see, Malfoy. We'll see." Ron laughed.

Draco sighed. "Happy anniversary, Weasel."

"Right back to you, Ferret."

"Oh, and Ron?"

Ron lifted his head. "Yeah?"

"Don't get too comfortable. We're still going to have that argument, you know."

Ron laughed and laid his head down again. "Of course we are."

End.

13


End file.
